


Beach Bliss

by vermilion_aura



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: The heat turns up on the beach for Alyn and Lila.Alyn CrawfordxMain Character





	Beach Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's summer time now, I figured it would be appropriate for me to write some racy smut with the beach as the main setting. Also, since I read a little story on _Midnight Cinderella_ involving the beach, I thought it would just be perfect. Hope you all enjoy it!

It was a warm summer day off the coast of the beach, with a cool, gentle breeze blowing off into the distance. The skirt of her dress ruffled with the breeze, causing her to push the fabric back down. Walking down the shoreline of the beach in her bare feet, Lila took in the feel of the warm sand followed by the cool feel of the water as it crashed down on the shore. The sunset brought out the gorgeous, bright orange hues, making it a gorgeous sight to see.

Standing beside her and taking in the sights was her lover, Alyn, and while he admired the sunset, he was admiring the sight of her more. The summer dress she wore as opposed to her usual fancy gowns, and her long, dark brown hair tied up in a simple ponytail as opposed to a formal style made her look stunningly beautiful. As much as he admired her formal looks as a princess, he found her to be sexier in simple, casual attire.

She took notice of him staring at her and tilted her head, locking her grey eyes with his crimson orbs.

“Is something on your mind, Alyn?”

Her soft, sweet voice caught him off guard, snapping him out of his daze, and he shook his head.

“Nothing in particular. I was just thinking of how beautiful you look in that dress.”

Her cheeks flushed a slight shade of pink at his compliment.

“Thanks.”

A slight shiver tore through her spine as the weather began to cool down, and Alyn wrapped an arm around her shoulders to shield her.

“It’s getting late. Let’s get back to the inn before it gets too dark.”

She nodded. “That’s a good idea.”

The two of them proceeded to walk down the shoreline, relishing in the closeness and the scenery.

___________________

It was a short walk back to the inn from the beach. Lila had changed out of her summer dress in exchange for a short, simple lace cream camisole nightgown. Her long, dark brown hair was loose around her shoulders like a waterfall of melted chocolate, and with the lack of makeup, she looked like a life-sized doll.

Alyn was sitting on the edge of the king-sized bed, a small smile forming on his lips at the sight of her. He was dressed in a simple buttoned shirt and pants and had been waiting for her to emerge from the bathroom after she turned in for a bath. When she did emerge, he felt his breath hitch in his throat.

“What do you think?”

He knew just what to say as he studied every curve and nuance.

“Honestly, you look incredibly sexy,” he replied, licking his lips in the process.

Her cheeks flushed a slight shade of pink; an exact repeat of when he complimented her on the beach.

Alyn patted on a spot next to him on the king-sized bed as a way of getting her to lay down beside him. With a small smile, Lila made her way over to the bed and made herself comfortable, bringing one of her legs up over his. He wrapped an arm around her back to pull her close, while his other hand moved to rub her leg while also pushing the fabric of her nightgown up.

“As sexy as you look in that nightgown, I know of something else that you look even sexier in,” he purred in her ear, his hot breath sending a shiver down her delicate spine.

“Oh?” She quirked a brow and tilted her head quizzically. “And what would that be?”

She gulped when he rolled over, positioning himself on top of her.

“You look at your sexiest with nothing on.”

With that husky whisper, Alyn sealed his lips against hers in a deep, hungry, passionate kiss, rubbing her thigh with his palm in circles. Lila wrapped her arms around his shoulders, wanting him as close to her as physically possible. Moving one hand to the collar of his shirt, she began moving down his chest, loosening the buttons of his shirt and exposing his chest. Keeping his lips locked on hers, he shrugged himself out of his shirt, tossing it aside and a slight groan erupted from his throat when he felt her hands fumble with his pants. He proceeded to help her, pushing his pants down when she could no longer reach and freeing himself from confinement.

He swallowed the moan that escaped her throat when he moved his hips against hers, grinding himself against her through the fabric of her underwear. Grabbing the hem of her nightgown, Alyn had to break away from her lips when he pulled it over her head, leaving her in just her underwear. His hungry, crimson gaze took in the sight of her; her skin, her hourglass curves, her breasts, and her legs were ripe for the taking, and he was dying to caress every part of her with his lips.

Lila let out a breathy sigh as she gazed at him, the heat from both the summer weather and her desires coursing throughout her veins.

“You’re hot to the touch, Lila,” he stated. “Is it because of me or the summer heat?”

It was almost as if he read her mind in that instant.

“Honestly, it’s a bit of both, but I think it’s more because of you as opposed to the weather.”

He chuckled and smirked as he pulled her panties down her legs, exposing her completely, and then resumed his position on top of her. He breathed heavily against her neck before proceeding to shower her breasts and nipples with numerous, hot little kisses. Moans parted from her lips and she squirmed and writhed underneath him. Her hands immediately flew to the back of his head, holding him against her chest as he ravished her senseless. His hand moved down to the junction between her thighs, pushing two of his fingers into her entrance and stroking her core in sync with his lips. The euphoria shot through every part of her, and she was hoping for this night to last for quite a while.

Once he had her pushed close to her climax, Alyn positioned himself to enter her. In one thrust, he was inside her, filling her to the brim with pleasure. He pressed his brow against hers as he moved, his numerous moans mixing with hers as the pleasure began to flood through him. With a groan loud enough to flood the perimeter of the room, he settled himself deep inside her before collapsing on top of her, burying his face into her neck. Lila wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him close and tight as she allowed herself to relax.

“Alyn, you’re so amazing,” she whispered in a hoarse tone.

Her words caught him off guard.

“You’re amazing yourself, Lila.”

With those words, the couple drifted off into slumber.

___________________

He was the first to wake up when the sun crept its way through the window, the light shining directly into his eyes through the cover of the canopy. Feeling the bed shift slightly next to him, he rolled over to see Lila sleeping soundly, the sheet covering her just up to her breasts. With a small smile, he leaned forward to place a soft, gentle kiss on her lips, which roused her from her sleep.

“Did I wake you?”

She shook her head.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s fine, especially if it means getting a good morning kiss from you.”

The small smile on his lips widened slightly.

“Can we just stay here all day? Laying in bed with you and listening to the ocean waves crashing down sounds like a good idea.”

He quirked a brow at her suggestion, finding it a little surprising that she would bring something like that up. Then again, they had plenty of time to enjoy everything else on the beachside resort, as they had the rest of the week to take it all in. Plus, being naked in bed with her all day sounded like a heavenly idea.

With another kiss on her lips, Alyn pulled the sheet down to expose her chest and got on top of her.

“I wouldn’t mind spending the whole day here with you.”

Lila giggled as she wrapped her arms around him, ready to enjoy the planned bliss for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing has been on and off. I've been focused on playing games on my PlayStation 4. I just finished Persona 5 and I'm in the process of playing Devil May Cry 3 as Vergil. I'm going to try to alternate between the two since there's some games that I have to play to catch up on story wise (Devil May Cry and Kingdom Hearts) before the newest games come out next year. We'll see how it goes. Check back for the next update!


End file.
